prettycountryfandomcom-20200213-history
Romance (FD)
In Pretty Country: Fairytale Dream, there are 8 marriage candidates also have 8 romance partners of their opposite gender who are trying to win their heart. Each of these romance couples have 4 Romance Events just like the player's Heart Events; however, they do not have a Date Event. If the romance couple gets married then the player cannot marry half of pair. The rival couples are: #Alex and Charlene #Blake and Ruth #Connor and Lucy #Erik and Sonja #Horst and Dakota #Jan and Astrid #Mats and Vivian #Sebastian and Rosalina #Yannick and Priscilla Timo, Julie, Elf, and Sugary Princess do not have any rivals to contend with. They will always be single if the player chooses to not marry. The advantage of getting the other couples marries is that they have their own children. Each couple has a unique child that takes traits from both parents. Blake and Ruth are only available in iOS/Android version of this game. 'Romance Events' Romance Events will occur if a candidate's heart number is only at the matching number of Heart Points requirement (see below). If the person's heart point is less or more than a romance event heart point then the romance event will not occur. The events must be viewed in order. The first three Romance Events (1-3) are available after the player has unlock a specific marriage candidate. Some marriage candidates have no requirements to unlock them, so you can start to watch their 1, 2, and 3 Romance Events right away. The 4th Romance Event event will not trigger until players have completed the game's main story-line. *1-Romance Event will occur when the candidate on your gender has 10,000 HP (1 Symbol). *2-Romance Event will occur when the candidate on your gender has 20,000 HP (2 Symbol). *3-Romance Event will occur when the candidate on your gender has 30,000 HP (3 Symbol). *4-Romance Event (The Last) will the candidate on your gender has 40,000 HP (4 Symbol). NOTE: If the player raise their symbol point up too much with any of the marriage candidates in opposite gender, the player will NOT be able to see events between these romance couples. A player tries to see the third Romance Event between Romance X and Romance Y, but they have Romance Y (or Romance X) at 100,000 DP (Full Friendship). Therefore Romance Y likes the player more than a Romance X (vice-versa), and the player will not be able to see that event. There are some Romance Events that not only involved with a specific couple but also other people, at least one. It means that a participant has the matching point requirement or below. For example in Erik and Sonja's 4th Romance Event, players must befriend Alex to 1 Heart or lower before the event can trigger; if the player has Alex at more than that Heart point (regardless of what gender they are playing as), they must do some bad things until he reaches that point or lower, such as giving him "Disliked", "Hated", or "Horror" gift. A "Horror" gift is the easiest tip to make another participant's Heart Point low. If you are married, then the heart point requirement is no longer necessary. Since the Player has picked their own spouse, the other romances can freely marry on their own. If you trigger two 4-Romance events on the same day, the one belonging to first couple will have their wedding right away. The second couple's ceremony will pushed one day afterward. 'Marriage' One week after you see the 4-Romance Event, the couple will get married. If the wedding falls on same date as a festival day, it will scheduled one day afterward. On the day of romance wedding, head to the ballroom at City Hall and walk inside at 10:00. Players will get to witness the wedding between two couple, which is over as quickly as it begins. When the ceremony is over Players will automatically appear back at their House. For marriage candidates who have shops, they will still go to their place of work. Even though he or she may be busy with his or her own life, they will return to the romance couple's home soil each time when their shops closed. *Alex and Charlene - Alex moves to Charlene's House *Blake and Ruth - Ruth moves to Blake's House *Connor and Lucy - Lucy moves to the Town Hall *Erik and Sonja - Sonja moves to the Villa *Horst and Dakota - Horst moves to Waffle Ranch *Jan and Astrid - Astrid moves to the Blacksmith *Mats and Vivian - Vivian moves to Mats' House *Sebastian and Rosalina - Rosalina moves to Sebastian's House in Caramel Fields *Yannick and Priscilla - Priscilla moves to Rosewood Mansion 'Romance Children' Each of the marriage rivals will only produce one offspring. The romance children are: *Wenceslas - Alex and Charlene's son *Dean - Blake and Ruth's son *Felicia - Connor and Lucy's daughter *Leno - Erik and Sonja's son *Gerd - Horst and Dakota's son *Colette - Jan and Astrid's daughter *Amalia - Mats and Vivian's daughter *Mitzi - Sebastian and Rosalina's daughter *Rudy - Yannick and Priscilla's son One week after a romance couple's wedding ceremony, enter the couple's house and go to bedroom. It will immediately look like the female-side of partnership feels unwell. Whilst pregnant, players won't be able to interact with or give gifts to the female-side of partnership because she is sleeping. The female-side of partnership will pregnant for 5 days. At 8:00 after 5 days have passed, enter the same building of a couple's home like before. This time, the female-side or partnership feels unwell again, explaining that she is pregnant. The romance couple, as well as main character, will go to Macaron Clinic for the birthing event. The birth event will end at 13:00. After this, players can find the couple's healthy baby sleeping at its crib. The player cannot interact with them yet. NOTE: If the steps take place on a citizen's birthday or festival day, it will be pushed one day afterward. Two weeks after the child's birth, go to the couple's house where a scene will play as you see their child has awaken from his/her new bed and finally growing up. Now that it has awaken, the child will introduce himself or herself, and from this point the player can socialise with them. The player will be able to interact and befriend it like any other character. The romance children CANNOT grow older other than this stage. Category:Game Guide